Certain stick tools, especially those with gas engines or electric motors, are particularly difficult to display in an upright or vertical position. They are generally designed to be of light or moderate weight so that they may be comfortably carried and used by a single person. However, the engine or motor is relatively heavy compared to the rest of the components and is generally placed at or near one end of the tool. Because of this, the center of gravity of the tool is widely displaced from the center of the device lengthwise. With the center of gravity so far away from the mid-point of the length, these devices have a great tendency to tip and it is difficult to hold these devices in an upright vertical position.
Prior art solutions to these problems, especially for displaying such devices at a retail sales establishment, have not been entirely satisfactory. It is generally preferred to display these devices vertically. Prior art hangers used to display these devices vertically had many deficiencies. In order to hold the device safely, in many instances it was necessary to attach the tool to the bracket in a way it could not be easily detached. This made removal for purchase and replacement of displayed devices difficult. And, prior art devices which held the devices for easy removal were often not strong or secure enough. Many retailers chose to display these devices on horizontal racks or brackets but, if a customer tried to pick one up, it would have a tendency to rotate very quickly and might be dropped damaging the device and injuring the customer.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and satisfies the existing need for a stick tool hanger which is safe and convenient to use for retail display of such devices as lawn trimmers and lawn edgers.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a stick tool hanger which is sturdier in construction, safer and more convenient than prior art hangers.
Another object is to provide a device which will hold a stick tool vertically and into which a tool may be easily placed and removed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.